


Half-Snow Man

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Series: Winter Challenge 2012 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snowman, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock complains about a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Snow Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Challenge. Day 13: 'Snowmen'
> 
> (This is a miserable failure, carry on.)

"So, what's the details?"

A camera flashed, and Sherlock griminced. He hated when the press pushed him. The crowd hushed as he opened his mouth. What control.

"As you can see, the body was unsuccessfully hidden within a... snowman, of all things-"

The crowd roared with laughter.

"This isn't a laughing matter. Victim is in his late thirties..."

The rest of the interviews went fine, and Sherlock returned to John's side near the dead "snow" man. "Why can't the press give up on me? They're so unoriginal."

"Cheer up."

"You know, I could've made a better one."

John turned abruptly. "No, pleae don't-"

"He could've just sawed the limbs off, dumped the body somewhere, and stick the arms in thesnow. Or, used four limbs from different people. That's more fun-"

John punched Sherlock in the shoulder. "Let's keep that to yourself." 


End file.
